


Lock Your Doors

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: One Off Stories [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Trans Character, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: While the kids were away, Devkis and Dax decided to have a little fun. However they weren't expecting the kids to get in trouble and be brought home by the law master. They end up walking in on something they shouldn't see.
Relationships: Devkis x Dax, Devkis/Dax
Series: One Off Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010
Kudos: 1





	Lock Your Doors

Devkis groaned when she heard the loud knocking on her door, throwing her head back dramatically before looking down at her husband beneath her. A grin spread on her face. “Should I go see who it is?” She leaned down, her lips close to his ear, kissing just beneath. “Or should I make them wait?” Her left hand slid down his stomach, moving slower as she moved over his lips, spreading them with her ring and index fingers. Her middle finger putting pressure on his clit, eliciting a moan from him.

“What did you say, dear? I didn’t catch that.” She pressed harder, getting another moan from him. She pulled her hand back up towards his stomach, stopping over the small tuft of hair, gripping it in her fingers. She tugged a bit, tugging harder when she heard louder knocking at the door, and forcing a yell from Dax.

“They’re really persistent.” Her lips graced down his cheek. “Should I go see what they want?” She released his tuft and sat up, staring down at his form. She was impressed with herself. The ropework was top notch. She reached over, tugging on one of the ropes that wrapped around one of his breasts. “But I think you’re more important.” Her hand slid under it, groping his breast and forcing him to arch his back. His hands tugged at the ropes, but Devkis’s work was tight, and he wasn’t getting out.

Devkis pulled her hand back down, moving it to the side and leaning over, holding herself up above him. Her tail moved above her before dropping down, pushing his lips apart and pressing against his clit. Dax felt shudders move through his body, his eyes moving from her breasts up to her eyes. She leaned down to kiss him, stopping when more loud knocking echoed through the house. 

She stopped, inches from his mouth, a growl coming from her throat. “That’s the third time they’re knocking. I guess I should go check it out?” She pulled her tail up first, and Dax watched every second as his juices dripped off the red-orange tip.

Dax looked back up to his wife, his arms above his head, his cheeks almost purple in color. “Promise you won’t be gone long?” He squirmed some under her touch, her warm fingers trailing up his side and cupping one of his breasts. She kneaded it, her grin growing.

“I won’t be gone long. Promise.” She leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth before climbing off him and off the bed. She grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them up her slender legs, tying them on before grabbing a tank top off the floor and sliding it over her head and onto her torso. She grabbed a towel on her way out, wiping the tip of her tail off before heading to the door. She walked out, leaving Dax in the room lit only by candles, and leaving the door open a crack.

She walked through the house and stopped when she heard knocking for the fourth time. She only knew one person who was that persistent and that stubborn. She opened the door, looking down at the goblin standing on her doorstep. Her eyes moved up some, her two, fourteen-year-old children standing behind him, covered in feathers. Astrid had a mischievous smile on her face, Daxon had his arms crossed, a frown gracing his lips. Her gaze moved back down to Gorgax. “What did they do this time?”

“They were harassing the chickens in the market this morning.” 

Devkis reached down and plucked a feather off his head and let it drift off in the wind. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” She stepped aside and let the kids into the house, her gaze moving to them briefly. “Get cleaned up, okay? You’re going to be staying home the rest of the day.”

Daxon grumbled, pushing his way through the house. “I need to talk to dad right away. Where is he?”

“In our bedroom.” Devkis answered and looked down to Gorgax before freezing. Wait… “Daxon, honey!” She called after him, turning around. She watched her two children turn the corner into the hallway with the bedrooms. “Gorgy, I gotta go.” She shut the door in his face, hearing the goblin yell behind it.

Daxon approached his parents’ bedroom, stopping briefly before pushing the door open and rushing in, Astrid right behind him. “Dad, I-“ He froze, seeing his father tied to the bed. Astrid stood beside him, her eyes widening, looking over the intricate rope work. 

Dax looked over to his two children, struggling to pull his limbs in, his face and shoulders turning red. He watched Daxon turn right around and nope the fuck out, but Astrid stayed, her hands raised to shoulder height in excitement.

“Dev! Honey!” Dax frantically called out for his wife. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Of all the times the kids could walk in on him and it had to be when he was tied up. 

Devkis swung around the corner to the hall, watching her son, red faced dart to his bedroom and slam the door. She let a sigh escape her before pushing her and Dax’s bedroom door open. She stopped when she saw Astrid standing there, and Dax nearly red all over.

“Astrid, sweetheart.” She grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and turned her around. “Can you go get cleaned up?” Her daughter locked eyes with her, those same eyes Dax had. Her smile was wide on her face.

“Momma, you HAVE to teach me how to do that!” She tried to look back at Dax, but Devkis pulled her out of the room. 

“Maybe when you’re older.”

Astrid pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “You say that about EVERYTHING. I think I’m old enough now.”

Devkis sighed and pushed her daughter towards her bedroom, opening the door for her. “On your birthday I will teach you ONE thing I said you need to wait until you’re older, okay?” That seemed to work. Astrid’s face lit up and she bounced some. 

“YES! I want to learn that!” She wrapped her arms around Devkis in a hug, nuzzling into her before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

Devkis turned to her son’s room, walking over and knocking on the door. When she didn’t receive a response, she tried the handle, but he had locked the door. “Daxon, sweetheart.” She tried to find the right words to say to him. “I know what you saw was, um, not something you wanted to see. If you need to talk, your father and I will be in the living room, okay?”

She waited a few minutes, hearing nothing come from within. She turned to walk away, stopping when the lock clicked and the door cracked open. “You’ll be wearing clothes, right?”

A smile crossed Devkis’s face and she nodded. “Yes, but you need to give us a minute to get dressed, okay?” She watched as he thought about it before nodding. Closing the door and relocking it. She walked back down the hallway, opening the door, her gaze meeting Dax’s.

“I need to untie you; I think we need to have a talk with the kids.” She walked over, reaching above his head and untying his hands. “Astrid is super excited, Daxon is…” she paused, finishing the knot she tied and letting him put his arms back down. “He’s upset.” She moved down to his feet, untying them and collecting all the rope. She finished by untying the rope around his chest.

“Are we going to have to have ‘the talk’ with them?” Dax sat up and stretched his arms. The red still covering him as he reached to the floor to grab his clothes.

“Possibly.” Devkis opened a chest and dropped the rope and the strap-on she had out into it before closing and locking it. “I think you need to have a good talk with Daxon about what he saw.”

Dax pulled on his underwear, followed by his leggings and a tank top. “Shouldn’t we both talk with him?”

Devkis laughed a bit, dropping the shorts and pulling on a pair of underwear. “I wasn’t the one naked on the bed.” She walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, her forehead pressed against his shoulder.

“I wasn’t the one who had me tied so tight to the bed I couldn’t get free.” He craned his neck and kissed the top of her head. She laughed some, nuzzling into him. 

“Okay, fine, we’re both at fault.” She let go and waved her finger, the candles in the room going out. She grasped his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Oh, and I kind of promised Astrid I’d show her how to do that for her birthday.”

Dax froze, grasping Devkis’s hand to stop her. “What did you say?” A smile growing on his face. 

She laughed and slipped her hand from his, winking at him. “Nothing~”


End file.
